Reading with Your Grandparents
by JediJen
Summary: The future generation kids go back to the time of the marauders and read the harry potter books whilst there. 3rd and 1st generations. kinda cliche, but still awesome. :


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter – all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, and unlike many I am actually quite happy about this – this way, I got to read her story right through without having it spoilt by having written it! Thanks J.K., it was awesome!**_

_**A/N: To avoid confusion between past and future James and Lillys, etc, I am going to underline everyone from the future's name and leave the ones from the past normal. This chapter will be more of an introduction and the next one, will have the characters reading the book.**_

Albus was reading his new arithmancy textbook when he heard the doorbell ring. The thirteen-year-old immediately threw the book down on his bed and ran towards the door, closely followed by his younger sister, Lilly, who had turned twelve only the day before. Yesterday there had been a party and Lilly's friends had come around for a sleepover, but today was the day when the family would be coming and even James was excited.

When they reached the hall, their Mum, Ginny Potter, was already ushering the new arrivals through to the sitting room and their Dad, their Uncle George and their Uncle Ron were laughing as Aunt Hermione scowled in their direction. Teddy, at age 20, had been staying with them for the last week after finishing his Auror training and was standing with the adults, smiling at Hermione's expression. So far, only Ron, Hermione and George had arrived, which meant that their cousins Rose, Hugo and Fred were there too. Roxanne (Fred's sister) was ill with the flu and their Aunt Angelina was at home taking care of her – it was a shame, but it couldn't be helped. Fred, who was about to go into his 5th year at Hogwarts, same as James, could already be seen talking in hushed whispers about something which was clearly breaking some sort of rule to James behind the adults backs and Rose, who like Albus was about to enter her third year, was sending him a stern look. Albus quickly hurried towards her, whilst Lilly wandered over to Hugo, passing through the adults who were all wishing her a happy birthday as she thanked them for her gifts. Lilly and Hugo were both about to enter their second year at Hogwarts and had so far proved themselves to be considerably more subtle than James and Fred when it came to pranks, but just as effective. Albus and Rose, however, barely played any pranks at all and the ones the did pull were in retaliation to one which their siblings or cousins (or Uncles) pulled on them – although it has to be said that every prank they had pulled were very scientific and well thought out and always went off perfectly without a hinge not to mention causing the maximum amount of anguish possible. No – it was generally better to stay out of the way of the two book-lovers ingenious revenge plans.

As the adults left the six children in the hallway, Hugo brought something out of his pocket and showed it to the other five.

"Brilliant!" James said, looking at the thing, which seemed to a large necklace with a pendant consisting of a circular gold ring with a small hourglass in the middle.

"Told you so!" said Fred with a mischievous glint in his eye – this was clearly what he had been whispering to James about before. Hugo must have filled James in in whatever plan he had or thing he had done in order to get the whatever-it-was.

"It's a time-turner" Hugo announced proudly.

"You shouldn't have taken it, Hugo! Mum will have a fit when she finds out! And anyway – they are very dangerous. You should really give it back and apologise right now!" Rose said – glaring angrily at her brother.

"Rose is right – you don't know what could happen if you mess around with something like that." Albus put in. He seemed to be the only one that didn't know was going on, but he was starting to get the gist of it and with what he had read about time-turners and with what he knew about his cousins and siblings – a little bit of dread was already building up inside of him.

"Oh shut up Al," said James, asserting authority over his younger brother, "I think it is brilliant and so does Fred." James and Fred often talked for each other – no one ever questioned it as what they said was always true. James and Fred's birthdays happened to be on exactly the same day and when he was younger, Albus used to think that they shared some sort of telepathy – like twins. In fact, Albus still wondered about it sometimes.

"Well I don't!" Rose yelled, causing Teddy to appear in the doorway, and she made a grab for the time-turner. Fred quickly jumped in front her, knocking Hugo over in the process and causing him to drop the time-turner. Lilly, with a seekers skill, mad a lunge for it, but only just managed to clutch the golden chain as hour glass smashed into the ground and all seven of them were sucked into oblivion.

Albus awoke to the sound of voices and the feeling of carpet against his cheek.

"Who do you 'reckon–" a voice started.

"Shhh! They're waking up" another voice cut off the first one.

Albus opened his eyes, noticing others doing the same and froze as he realised that he was in the Griffindor common room and it was dark outside. There were also four people leaning over them and all of them were confused. As it clicked in Albus's mind what must have happened, he tried to analise who these people were. One of them looked very like Dad and himself, but it couldn't be either he realised, as this older boys eyes were hazel, whereas their's were green. Even so, the resemblance was uncanny and Albus' mind was going into overdrive trying to work out who it was. His thoughts were cut off however when a shout cut through the silence.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Teddy exclaimed, rounding on James. The boy that Albus had been staring at, who looked to be about seventeen, jumped and stared open-mouthed at Teddy. It was then that it clicked in Albus' mind who these four boys were.

"Wha-" his Grandfather started, but was cut off by the younger James.

"Why do you always just assume that I was the one who did it – you do realise that Fred and Hugo and Lilly are here too! For all you know, it could even have been Rose or Al who did it" he exclaimed indignantly.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and was about to retort when Albus decided to spare his brother and get straight to the point.

"They smashed a time-turner Teddy and this time, it wasn't James' fault it was a mixture of the others – mainly Hugo though… and Fred." He stated, leaving Rose's part in the situation out.

"How the hell did you get a time-turner?" exclaimed Teddy who was looking around now, trying to clock when they were.

"Stole it from Mum's office!" said Hugo happily, although he did seem a little nervous now it was registering in his mind what happened. He did not seem to feel the need to hold back information now that Al, who was generally a very reliable person, had outed him.

"Excuse me, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" yelled the boy with black hair, who Albus knew from photos to be his Dad's godfather, Sirius Black.

"We are from the future!" Lilly replied happily to the stunned boy. She had also clearly worked out who everyone was and what was going on. "I am Lilly and this is Al and James (my older brothers), Rose and Hugo (our cousins), Fred (our other cousin) and Teddy (our God-brother)." She continued, pointing at each of them in turn.

"God-brother?" asked a boy curiously, who everyone recognised as Teddy's father.

"Yep!" Lilly went on "our Dad is his Godfather, so that makes him our God-brother!" she said perfectly cheerily. It was clear that she liked the idea of meeting these people who she had heard so much about.

Everyone from the future stared at her and Teddy was just about to take control of the situation when a girl came out from the shadows and said "You broke a time-turner? That's awful, how will you get back? We have got to go and find professor Dumbledore immediately – he will know what to do."

This girl was obviously James, Albus and Lilly's grandmother.

"Are you really going to believe them just like that Evans?" James asked her disbelievingly.

Lilly then held up the broken time-turner. "Here – this is proof" she said.

"Brilliant! So what has happened in the future?" Sirius had gone from disbelieving to excited in seconds.

"Loads of stuff!" Lilly started.

"Lilly, I really don't think we should…"

"Oh, come on Teddy – we have to tell them! Look – that is your Dad! Your DAD! And he is sixteen! And they already know that me, James and Al are Potters! Please Teddy, please , _please_, PLEASE!"

"Oh, alright" Teddy relented. He seemed softened by the idea of talking properly to his father "But lets go somewhere more private."

Lilly took the lead and headed straight out the common room and to the seventh floor without once breaking stride. The others were shocked that even though it was past curfew and they met about 10 ghosts, they were not stopped, nor caught by any teachers. In the end they put it down to Lilly's confidence and the marauders were wondering if this was just a girl thing or if they would get away with doing this.

When they reached the tapestry guarding the Room of Requirement, Lilly took place in front and proceeded to pace back and forth while everyone else from her time held the marauders back while they watched in shock as the entrance revealed itself.

Lilly smiled and went into the room, followed by everyone else, Sirius giving an appreciative low whistle. The room was beautiful, it was covered in deep purples and dreamy lilacs (colours which Lilly had deemed house-neutral when she had first come to Hogwarts) and in the middle was a circle of the exact right amount of big squashy armchairs. Everyone claimed an armchair before James leaned forward and said "Okay, so we know your first names, but who are you exactly – you said something about being Potters and Moony's kid". Remus, who had been staring around the room until this point, brought his stare round to meet Teddy's.

This time, it was James who stood up – Lilly having gone quiet after her earlier show of confidence.

"My name is James Sirius Potter, at your service, and I am your" he looked directly at James "eldest grandkid – congratulations!" James then bowed to James and sat down again with both Sirius and James open-mouthed stares as well as the stares from the other people from the past.

Lilly by this point seemed to have overcome her temporary silence that all girls seem to randomly fall into from time to time and stood up and said: "And I am Lilly Luna Potter and Al is Albus Severus Potter and we are the idiot's siblings – I am twelve, Al is 13 and James is 15. Are you guys 16?"

"Wait a minute – why is one of Potter's grandkid's named after _me _and why am I even here if you are just going to be talking about stories, I thought that I could actually help, but I don't see a need for me to stay if you are just going talk about family stuff." Lilly said.

Lilly grinned. "But you are family!" she told the stunned Lilly.

"Great, there goes the whole 'no changing the future thing! You guys really ought to be more careful-" Rose started, but was cut off by Lilly saying (very articulately):

"Huh? Wh-what?"

"You're our Grandmother!" exclaimed Lilly brightly.

"Well – theirs, not ours," Hugo added.

"You mean… You mean to say that I have a child with _that_?" Lilly shuddered, pointing to James who had a dreamy look on his face.

"Yup!" said Lilly and James in unison, whilst Rose and Al facepalmed.

Just as Lilly was about to get angry and start screaming about the horror that is James Potter and his minions (except perhaps Remus, who could be alright sometimes) and how she would never – ever – do _that_ with _him_ – something fell from the air above her and landed, with a distinct '_thwack_' on her head.

"Ouch!" Lilly yelped, scrambling away from the thing.

It was a book. A book entitled 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'.

"That's Dad! Your son!" James yelled out.

James and Lilly looked shocked, but before they could say anything Rose had picked up the book and turned to Teddy, quickly reading the blurb.

"It's Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry's first year." She said.

"Can we read it Teddy?" asked Lilly, puppy-dog eyes out.

"I don't know if-"

"But it was obviously sent here, maybe we are supposed to-"

"You never know, we might end up able to get back if we do, like completing a mission or-"

"I want to hear about the future prongslet's-"

"FINE!"

"Great! I'll read the first chapter!" said Sirius, beaming confusedly.

**Please Review**

**With Love and Cybercookies xxx**


End file.
